


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drabble, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Draco knows he's only hurting himself, but he can't help it.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Draco Malfoy
Series: Articcat621's 2019 MMF Bingo [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386382
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2019





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions Bingo Square G3: Loki/Draco. Also written for Excelsior Fanfiction's 2019 Bingo, Square N2: star-crossed lovers . Also written for the following Starrnobella prompt: Broken. Laundry. Cigarette. “It’s okay. I don’t have feelings" and therefore dedicated to the lovely muse. xoxo
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Draco flicked the end of the cigarette, groaning before taking another long drag. He looked around his flat, shaking his head. Laundry was scattered around everywhere… Dirty dishes covered the counters and kitchen. It was a mess… His life was a mess.

He took another drag of his cigarette, knowing that it was almost time for another one. He glanced back towards his bedroom, knowing that Loki was still asleep in the other room. 

Closing his eyes, he recalled the soft touches and kisses that Loki had pressed to his skin as they made love. He tried not to regret bringing Loki home, but he did. He loved the god of mischief, but they would never be able to be together.

Loki had made that very clear the last time they had sex.

* * *

_“I love you,” Draco murmured, the words slipping out before he could stop them. He blamed it on the post-coital bliss, but the look in Loki’s eyes had killed him._

_“Draco,” Loki said quietly, shaking his head. “You don’t love me… You can’t love me.”_

_“But,” Draco opened his mouth to say, but Loki cut him off._

_“It’s sweet, but I can’t be with a mortal. You know it’ll only bring you heartache.” He paused. “I’m sorry, Draco.”_

* * *

Draco closed his eyes at the memory. Despite the warning, Draco had still sought Loki out. He had still brought Loki home, eager to get a taste of his lover again. His heart ached, and despite the fact that he knew he should stay away from Loki and get over him, he couldn’t.

“Draco,” Loki said, coming out from the bedroom. He was already dressed, his hair smoothed back.

Draco quickly snubbed the cigarette. “Hey,” he greeted, cracking a smile. “You want me to make some breakfast?”

“No, I’m afraid I have to return to Asgard,” Loki said. “I don’t think I’ll be able to return to Midgard any time soon.”

Draco forced a smile. “No worries. Look me up when you come back?”

“Draco,” Loki said quietly. “I…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Draco said quickly, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling. “It’s okay, I don’t have feelings,” he whispered under his breath.

Loki looked at him sympathetically. “See you, Draco.” Looking upwards, he disappeared in a flash of bright light.

As Loki disappeared via the Bifrost, Draco desperately wished he could disappear into the heavens with him. However, he knew that there was no place in Asgard for a Midgardian like him. 

Feeling desolate, Draco lit another cigarette.


End file.
